


Safe With Me

by theprincessed



Category: Emmerdale RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Behind the Scenes, Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Panic Attacks, Secret Relationship, Showers, Super Soap Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9830726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: With a quick glance around to make sure no one is watching, Ryan takes a step towards Danny and pulls at the front of his coat to bring them close into each other. He tracks how Danny's gaze hazily moves from his chin and up to meet his eyes, breathing out a tiny breath across his lips and making the corners of Ryan's mouth turn into a small smile.“Are you ready to get wet with me, Miller?”(Behind the scenes of Danny and Ryan filming at Pinewood Studios for Super Soap Week 2016)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I finally finished this damn thing lol. Obviously I started it in October after we got all that lovely print stuff about Danny and Ryan's time filming SSW, but that almost made it more pressure to make it good and it also got buried under a lot of unplanned stuff and constantly pushed back. Anyway, it's done and just in time for wedding week, thank god! That was my target just in case I'm gonna get inspired to do allsorts with that lol.
> 
> Thanks to [Nikki](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TurquoiseTerrier) for all the support on this. I probably would've let this go if it wasn't for you. <3
> 
> Hope you and everyone else enjoy x

The morning of their first day at Pinewood, Ryan is driven from the hotel to the studios and he meets Danny right in front of the Underwater Stage. They'd not gone in together and Ryan gets some idea why when he spots how fidgety with nerves Danny is just merely standing outside in the bright early morning sunshine, instantly recognisable in his black snapback. It definitely can't be about the acting side of things, so Ryan adjusts the rucksack across his shoulders and smiles at him in greeting.

“Hey, y'alright?”

Danny turns abruptly, blinking like he's been caught out. “What? Oh yeah, hiya. 'M'fine.”

Ryan can tell he's not being entirely honest. “Didn't see you at breakfast this morning. One of the crew told me you'd already left.” he says slowly, fishing for more of the truth.

“Just wanted to have a look around, y'know? Before the craziness starts.” he shrugs, “It's _Pinewood Studios_.”

He had to admit that Danny had a point there, something which he could also scarcely believe. Even the drive in had been a change from normality. For a start, he hadn't driven himself in to work, sat in the backseat instead of a people carrier that felt more suited to a popstar than a soap actor. He'd used the time wisely to go over his lines one last time, leaving wiggle room for changes as always, until the car pulled up to the main gates and he had to take it all in. The stage the show had hired was at the back of the huge site to the left, affording Ryan a view of TV studios, location gardens and an outdoor water tank before the driver had genially dropped him off. That was the loveliness about Iain's reign as producer so far. He didn't seem afraid to try new things and every producer wanted to leave their mark on the show. It was possible, if it all worked out, this would be one of his.

With a quick glance around to make sure no one is watching, Ryan takes a step towards Danny and pulls at the front of his coat to bring them close into each other. He tracks how Danny's gaze hazily moves from his chin and up to meet his eyes, breathing out a tiny breath across his lips and making the corners of Ryan's mouth turn into a small smile.

“Are you ready to get wet with me, Miller?”

He wiggles his eyebrows, his smile growing to a full grin when Danny shakes his head and playfully shoves him back with a hand to his chest, the imprint of his touch sitting warm on his body. Ryan happily watches him start to walk towards the stage's entrance before jogging to catch up with him, ready to start the gruelling, exciting day.

\---

Following on from a tour of the stage, the showers and a meeting with the safety team, Ryan and Danny change into Robert and Aaron's clothes in the little office for studio staff. The crew on their shoot is fairly small compared to what they deal with daily and the make up supervisor had set up next door, ready to paint cuts and bruises onto their faces, but they're still lucky that they've long since passed being shy around each other, even without the romance between them that no one knows.

An hour into their scenes in the car and battling with the logistics of being in the water but hoping their clothes don't look too soggy for the take, they're waiting for an issue with the crane's movement to be resolved. They're already inside the car and there's nothing for them to do. They can't even have their phones at this particular time because the end of the scene requires them to briefly go underwater.

“Missing it already?” Ryan jokes, watching Danny look around at the crew outside. They're raised on a platform above the water for now and the air is cool and crisp, sound echoing off the walls of the stage.

“Eh?”

“Your phone,”

He's damp and Ryan notices his eyes are glassy from all the panic he's had to act, before his face lights up. “Oi! That's work actually! They've asked me to get a couple of behind the scenes shots of us from today,”

He raises his eyebrows. “By filming yourself checking your hair?”

Instantly, Danny catches on to the teasing and Ryan's a little bit pleased with himself that the banter is somewhat of a distraction. He saw Danny psyching himself up before the last take, visibly trying to get in the zone. If it's an emotional scene, he'll usually go off somewhere on his own for a bit to focus and calm down, ready for the raw emotion to come out when he's acting. Whilst this storyline isn't exactly a barrel of laughs, they also have to contend with extra things like the water and the car itself and he's tried to ignore the way Danny's looked down into the distorted picture of his legs as the water rose every time, but now they have this pause, he feels he needs to make sure he's alright.

“Danny - ” he says, but doesn't get further than that.

“I get claustrophobic sometimes,” Danny interrupts, back to looking out of the window. “I can deal with it, it doesn't take over my life or anything, but I'm not the biggest fan of lifts and stuff like that. This feels...similar.”

“Why didn't you tell me?” he asks softly, meaning now but also before that because they know each other so well. It takes him a split second to feel selfish. “Sorry, you don't have to answer that.”

Danny snorts and finally turns his head to look at him. “Because you're doing that face,”

“What face?”

“Your worry face. I'm _fine_ , Ryan. I'm a big boy.” Their eyes meet, grins widening from smirks. Sometimes it's a blessing to have the same sense of humour. “Seriously, it's nothing.”

Ryan wants to make sure but Duncan, the director, calls over that the crane is working and that they're almost ready to go again, so he has put it in the back of his mind for now.

\---

Water flows down Ryan's back as he stands under the shower, putting the last scene out of his mind whilst he tries to get warm. As much as they're in a tightly controlled environment, being inside the car was intense and it was surprisingly easy to forget that they weren't in any danger. It felt real, which was probably great for their performances, but if he was glad to finally get out of there, he can't imagine what Danny felt. As soon as the car was raised from the underwater stage, they clambered out and Ryan headed straight for the showers they were briefly shown earlier. Separated by white walls, but set in a communal room reminiscent of school or a gym, he tried to forget having to hug an equally sopping wet Danny and leave him do his extra shots for the episode that would also be used as promos to keep the audience guessing about Aaron's fate in particular. He'd made sure to squeeze him tight and whisper that he'd do great before trying for casual in his walk away. As he'd reached the door to the showers, he'd looked back to see Danny still staring after him, so he'd given him a thumbs up and Danny's answering laugh had been enough to get him to leave.

He's so glad of it now, the water just the right side of hot and the unfamiliar shower gel hopefully tolerable. It reminds Ryan of the hotel they're staying at whilst they film and he thinks of last night, tangled with Danny and sharing long kisses until they were breathless. Waking up alone when he shouldn't be was odd, but encouraged him to start the day and meet up with Danny here as quick as possible.

Ryan shuts his eyes and turns his face into the spray, feeling the skin of his chest flush pink from the heat and his freckles stand out. He knows it's a dangerous game to let his thoughts wander, but it's a pause in a hectic couple of days and he's hyper-aware of his hands as he pushes his flattened hair off his forehead and moves them down the nape of his neck, the sound of the water pounding past his ears. He's about to reach for the shower gel and turn his back towards the spray to get a chance of washing his front when the unlocked door bangs against the wall and a harried assistant comes bursting into the room. Ryan has a split second choice to make to dive for the towel sat on the bench directly outside the shower cubicle or stay facing the shower, relieved that he hadn't turned around yet. Luckily, neither matters as a young male he's seen busy in the background all day, most likely some sort of runner, has one hand in front of his eyes and the other raised, palm up towards Ryan to placate. Not being able to stand the awkwardness of a stranger very nearly seeing him naked, he's about to make a joke of asking where the fire is when he understands past the guy's rushed apologies what he's trying to say.

Danny.

Something wrong.

“He's asking for you,” he explains, cheeks a glowing red between his hiding fingers. “I'll wait outside.”

The door's barely closed when Ryan lunges for the towel. His heart has leapt into his mouth and the shower continues to run, no longer important, as he ties the towel around his waist and yanks open the door, striding out without waiting for the guy who's been sent to get him. He ignores a few people blinking at his state of undress in surprise, eyes frantically searching for Danny before he finds one of the divers they met at the start of the day bobbing by the steps that lead into the water and Danny clutching onto the railing.

He's tempted to dive in to get to him quicker, but he uses the steps and feels the towel cling awkwardly to his legs as he wades close but not too close. He has a pretty good idea what's wrong and waves away the diver with a hand to his shoulder and a nod, taking his place of Danny being within arm's reach. He doesn't try to come any closer yet as Danny panics, his face as flushed as the embarrassed assistant's but nowhere near as cringe-inducing and amusing. His chest is heaving and his body is racked with shivers, making Ryan ache in sympathy. He can't help feeling a little hurt too. He knew Danny was trying to be brave earlier and he had been absolutely brilliant, but Ryan couldn't entirely shake that he wasn't telling the whole truth and a panic attack is the proof.

“Hey,” he says, keeping his voice down, like they're the only two people in the room, “hey Danny, it's me, Ryan. Can you look at me?”

Eyes squeezed shut, one hand stuck to the railing beside them and the other clutched in the neck of the wet t-shirt of Aaron's outfit, he must hear Ryan and feel safe enough because he opens his eyes. They're immediately wide and fretful, bluer than the water around them. There's clear tear tracks through the settled droplets of water on his face and Ryan resists the urge to pull him into his arms before he hears him speak.

A big breath in, like even that is a terrible struggle. “Ryan?”

He nods with a small smile. “You yell, I come running, you know the deal,”

Danny blinks at him as if he's about to smile back but can't quite make it. “Hurts. Dying.” he says instead, his palm moving to the left side of his chest.

Rather than tell him he's not dying because he suspects with the shortness of breath and the loss of control it probably feels like he is, Ryan slowly reaches out to put one hand on his shoulder. He feels his shuddering and decides that they need to get out of the water, but not before he's more calm.

“I want you to do something for me,” he says, gently squeezing their only point of physical contact and keeping their gazes connected. “I want you to breathe in deep for me. Help me out, okay?” He takes a breath in himself, feeling it fill his lungs and his chest expand with Danny's rapid breathing cutting in between and not looking too sure. He squeezes his shoulder again. “We'll do it together, yeah?”

His determination pays off and soon they're breathing in sync with each other, although Danny is still frazzled and twitchy. Ryan risks putting his hand over Danny's on his chest, the fast thump of his heart kicking him into action again.

“We're gonna get you out of here, okay? Think you can walk up these steps?” he asks, hoping that now his breathing is better and the panic is slowly subsiding, he'll be okay to move. 

He eyes them warily, even though he's continued to hold on to the railing then looks at Ryan again. “Yeah.”

Ryan lets him go first, figuring it'll be a comfort to have him close by if another attack should come as he's getting out. If anything, when his feet touch solid ground, he seems more present. That's when Ryan realises he doesn't know where they can go, but Duncan comes up to them.

“Take him back to the office,” he says, actually appearing worried for him.

Ryan knows that this'll set the day's schedule back a bit. “Give us 15 minutes or so?”

Duncan nods and pats his shoulder as Ryan turns and cautiously puts his hand to Danny's lower back to guide him. As he spoke to Duncan, someone must've carefully put a big fluffy towel around his shoulders and Ryan smiles gratefully when someone passes him a fresh one. He drips all over the floor as he and Danny make their way upstairs to the office they kept their own clothes and belongings in and settles Danny into a desk chair before he pulls the extra towel from his around his shoulders and wraps it around the existing, sodden one at his waist. He kneels down in front of him and Danny leans in, their foreheads touching.

“How're you feeling?” he whispers.

“Like I'm gonna throw up. Dizzy. My heart's going like the bloody clappers,”

“So like you normally feel when you're around me then?”

Danny blinks at him like he's seeing him properly for the first time in ages and now he's realised his terrible joke. “Oi,” he says softly, managing a half-smile, “you're not Robert,”

“No, good job really, he's a nightmare.”

They sit quietly for several minutes to make sure another attack isn't incoming and to help Danny clear the after-effects, Ryan's hand coming up to fit gently around his neck to keep each other close. 

“I fell into a pond once.”

Ryan pulls away, not expecting the first thing for Danny to say and sound more like himself to be something so random. He sits back on his haunches, the towels sticking to him and his skin still damp, but he wants to let Danny talk, so he rests his hand on his knee, hoping he can feel the warmth between them. “What?”

“I was really small maybe, I dunno, two years old and I was in this park with my mum and my dad and I must've got a bit too close to the edge, looking for ducks or somethin',” he snorts, staring at Ryan's hand tethering him to the present as the memory comes back, “and I fell in, head over arse and no one could catch me in time. I think it was deeper than anyone realised, so I'm told,”

“Shit,” Ryan breathes, “are you telling me you nearly drowned as a kid?”

Danny clicks his tongue and rolls his eyes, “No, don't be daft! I don't even remember it that much. I just - ” he bites his lip, embarrassed, “in there today, when they wanted me to go properly underwater for longer than when we were in the car, I freaked out. I started thinking about what little me would've felt and my chest felt all weird and tight and my head was pounding and I couldn't exactly tell anyone I needed to get out, could I?”

“You felt trapped and scared.” Ryan reassured, rising up to cup his face in his hands, “Danny, you had a panic attack. Alright, you might not remember you falling in properly, but you're not liking this now for a reason and I'm sorry you felt like you had to hide how you feel. Do you want me to have a word? Maybe they can work around it?”

“No!” he exclaims then softer, “No, there's no need to be so protective,”

Ryan gives him a small smile, “I can't help it. Guess I know how Robert feels about Aaron in this situation now,”

Danny shakes his head, amused, and shifts into Ryan's touch, “Thanks, y'know, for calming me down.”

“Always. You know I'm good at that.”

He opens his mouth, probably to make a joke, but pauses and Ryan sees his eyes flick up to meet his before he leans in instead and kisses him. Danny's lips are cold and it starts as a peck, but Ryan holds him by his jaw and tilts his head, their noses brushing as their mouths slacken slowly and his insides jump when Danny's fingers twisted in his lap curl over his bare waist. Ryan presses harder, needing to feel secure that Danny is past the worst and they can eventually return to their day, wiser and more determined. Their tongues caress around the time his knees begin to protest his position on the hard floor though and, with great reluctance, he breaks away with a pleased murmur and a kiss to Danny's forehead. He still looks a bit pale, but his eyes are clear and Ryan's chest clenches.

“I guess if you can barely breathe doing that then you'll be fine,”

Worry briefly flashes onto Danny's face. “But I don't think - ”

“I'm here.” Ryan asserts, not letting him build the fear back up again. As much as he suggested he have a word, they both know that they can't change such things and especially at this late stage where Aaron will definitely be the one in danger. “Listen to me, nothing bad will happen. We're going to smash it, you'll look incredible and win a ton more awards for it this time next year.”

It raises a smile and he decides to rub himself down, put his Robert outfit on (it'll get wet later for his individual scene anyway) and support Danny because he's amazing at what he does and Ryan will never tire of watching him, of sharing scenes with him and being able to help him in any way he can.

He hangs around the back of the crew, keeping an eye on the monitor, as Danny leaves him for the water with the divers. It's a simple shot of him underwater and emoting but, knowing what he knows now and what he'd pulled Danny away from, Ryan couldn't be prouder.

\---

After Duncan says that the scene is in the bag, Danny exits upstairs to dry off and it's time for Ryan to shoot his last scene of the day, where Robert goes back into the lake to retrieve Aaron's engagement ring. He's already dressed in the right outfit, so there's hanging around for him as the crew move the crane and the cameraman who's going to get the shots is kitted out in scuba gear. Ryan's a pretty stronger swimmer overall and he's confident about the underwater stuff, especially as he knows Danny has finished. He can relax into it more and he finds himself smiling when Danny comes down again across the other side of the stage, dressed in his own green jumper, jeans and his black snapback and armed with his iPhone. Ryan moves from standing next to the pod that has been recording their every move and word and starts to walk towards him as where he will need to be is on the way anyway. He watches Danny wander, talking to his phone like he thinks he's some sort of blogger, and is tempted to sneak up behind him when he hears him mention the showers and how they've been going in “separately” and to “not start all that, ya dirty buggers!”

Danny makes him laugh at the best of times and he must be quite obvious now because he turns to face Ryan as he catches up with him, curious.

“Are you spying on me? Get back to work, ya slacker!” he demands, eyes sparkling.

“They're not ready, smartarse,” Ryan taps his hat hard, the peak of Danny's snapback slipping over his face, “and I've gotta come over here anyway.”

“Oh yeah? Missing me? Want me to film you instead?” he asks mischievously. He turns his phone around and Ryan lunges to tickle his waist but for once Danny is too quick and he sidesteps with a quiet titter and walks backwards a few paces, staring intently. “Go on, do something then!” he goads from behind the camera.

Ryan spots that one diver is already in the water so that they must be about to start and does a quick little silly something of him showing off for Danny, letting him chat to him as they walk towards the steps. He's slightly wary that Danny might feel uncomfortable about the water again, despite largely conquering his fear, but he grins and follows Ryan closely until there's only one thing for it. 

“Go on, baby,” Danny says he passes and before he can think on that further, he shallowly dives into the water, feeling the wet shock him alert. “Ohhh, a little dive for the camera! He knows what he's doing!” Ryan hears him crow as he resurfaces.

He waits until Danny has stopped recording and pocketed his phone before calling out. “And where do ya think you're going?”

He swims to the edge as Danny's retreat stops and he comes back. The diver is discussing logistics with Duncan one final time and Ryan can't leave the thought alone about Danny calling him anything other than his name. His tone was as if he was playing it off as a joke, but he's glad when he crouches down by the steps.

He raises his eyebrows. “Baby?” 

“It just slipped out,” Danny shrugs, “like a joke.”

He's looking at Ryan from under his lashes though and he knows that look well. “Are you gonna watch?”

“Of course. It's your big romantic moment,” he grins, his fingertips dangling in front of his knees.

It'd be so easy to pull him in for laughs and to kiss him when he looks so good and he's assessing Ryan like he's feeling the same, but he's called to action and has to give up, swimming back to the diver and putting Danny out of his mind.

\---

“And that, ladies and gents, is a wrap on Mr Ryan Hawley for day one!” Duncan declares, standing up from his place behind a monitor as Ryan pulls himself out of the water – drenched, a little sore and emotionally exhausted but happy about his day's work, ready to put the finishing touches on tomorrow. There's a smattering of teasing applause as he emerges and he waves the crew away after he accepts another towel to go around his shoulders. Now he's out, he's freezing and he shivers as Duncan smiles. “Great work today. Think we might have to change your name to Bond James Bond,”

“Okay now I know you're having me on,” he laughs, folding his arms to keep the warmth in.

Duncan gestures with his head. “Go shower and I'll have Stephen ring your drivers.” he says, pointing out the young guy who had told him about Danny's panic attack.

They part ways for now and Ryan takes Duncan's advice and heads straight for the showers. He pushes the door and immediately hears the sound of water running already. It doesn't stop him from moving further into the room and he slowly risks a look around one wall, relieved that it's just Danny having one more shower before they leave. He thinks about telling him that he'll be like a prune soon if he has anymore showers to announce himself then hesitates, hovering because he doesn't want to come across like a creep but unable to stop staring at how Danny is feet away from him, naked and wet. Danny's hands move over his body as he washes, shoulderblades flexing and rivulets running down his spine until, in contrast, Ryan's mouth goes dry. The room is warm and steamy, so he's no longer bothered by his clothes sticking to him and he lets the towel around his shoulders fall to the tiles. He's surprised at the muted thump it makes, clogged with pool water, and he tenses, waiting to be spotted and not sure about the relief he feels when he thinks he isn't.

He starts to have his suspicions when Danny's touch becomes less efficient, leaving soapy suds to linger on his glistening biceps and down his sides. Ryan tracks them over his body before he blinks slowly. He gasps as Danny's hands drift to his arse and a finger edges suggestively between his cheeks. Position rumbled, Danny's head immediately whips round but he's already smiling. A wet hand reaches out and yanks Ryan into the shower cheekily by the front of his Robert shirt, turning almost instantly transparent as the sodden material gives up the ghost. It's lucky that they have dry spares for tomorrow.

“What if someone sees?!” Ryan hisses anxiously.

“Then they'll get an eyeful of me, but I don't care 'cause I'm in pretty good shape - ”

“That's not what I meant,” he interrupts.

Danny gives him that dark look again, one he could be tempted to act on properly now. “I know. C'mere.”

Their mouths collide and it's entirely different to earlier in that day, something frantic running beneath their skin as they stand under the same shower. It's also different because Danny is warm and naked and Ryan is clothed and his body slowly comes back to life. He flexes his fingers against Danny's hips with lightness as their kiss continues, Danny deepening it to persuade him to live a little and forget the outside world after the emotional day they've both had. He thinks about losing this, of being in Robert's situation and presses closer, letting out an involuntary moan as the mere thought shakes him. Maybe once they go home to Leeds, they should start telling more people about their relationship. He doesn't want to hide forever, not with Danny here solid and real under his hands and he knows that the people they trust will be great.

Buoyed by the sudden need to prove that he's worth it, Ryan moves to Danny's neck and helps as Danny's busy fingers start to clumsily undo his soaked shirt with difficulty, leaving Ryan to deal with it to unzip his jeans instead. Ryan sucks on his earlobe to hear him grunt and their hands pull at each other's bodies, settling tightly when Ryan's shirt and jeans are open, Danny's hand seeking out the shape of his cock in his wet underwear and Ryan able to feel his bare dick against his stomach. Danny's already hard and he wonders if he indulged in what he couldn't when roles were reversed and before Ryan had interrupted him. 

Either way, he nips playfully at clean, glowing skin and wants to get at more, ducking his head to lick across Danny's nipples. He tastes water but ploughs on, pushing him gently against the opposite wall so that Danny's out of the direct spray and it pounds on his back. As long as it's not over his head, Ryan can deal and he enjoys the wide blue of Danny's eyes as Ryan lowers down onto his knees, face to face with his interested cock. He licks his lips on reflex and feels Danny shiver from where one hand folds over his hip and the other to his erection, his eyes burning into the wet crown of Ryan's head as he leans slowly forward. He can already taste the precome on his tongue as saliva and adrenaline floods him in a punch and he licks Danny from root to tip before opening wide. Danny's hands sink into his hair and Ryan flicks his gaze up to check on him, feeling his dick twitch in ruined clothes once he sees him from this angle below, his arms big, chest moving as he takes a shaky, overwhelmed breath and throat bared as his head tips back against the bright white wall behind him, making his skin look particularly flushed and good enough to eat. 

Ryan doubles his efforts with fist and tongue, the wetness on Danny's skin helping the slip of his fingers. He tastes of clean skin and salt and when Ryan sucks properly for a few passes, he squirms and groans, pushing Ryan closer and struggling not to thrust with a grimace. They can't be too reckless because of work tomorrow, but he still moans around the dick in his mouth to let Danny know that he appreciates the thought then backs off slightly with softer lips. As much as he's not fucking his face, he can feel how Danny's still fighting not to tug on his hair, his own eyes squeezed shut but this is the part Ryan enjoys, breaking him apart and sharing control through manhandling. His knees might be aching now, stuck to the floor whilst his socks and shoes become wet through and yet Danny being a panting mess is enough for him not to care, his focus narrowed down to the fast noise of the running shower, Danny held by him, and his heartbeat pounding in his ears to block everything else from his mind. A thrill zigzags through him at the possibility of getting caught and he feels his cheeks heat, both of them moaning as Danny finally lets go of his hair, leaving it in tufts no longer raised by wax, and feels his way to Ryan's face, pressing his thumb into his cheek. He tilts his head slightly so that Danny's cock bulges and he switches his grip to his arse, clutching hard.

“Fuck!” he cries in a thready voice, shocked from Ryan being none too gentle. “Ryan, babe, you gotta...”

He trails off helplessly and he can't take it anymore either, surrounded so heavily by the clean scent of Danny's skin and the muscular build of his body that he has to take something for himself. Shallowly bobbing his head, he quickly pulls his dick out to quell the need to come, even though the slap of his hand makes it clear what he's doing.

“Ya have no idea what ya do to me,” Ryan's jaw tenses as Danny caresses his face and pants loudly above him, “such a fuckin' pretty mouth, sucking me so good,” Ryan preens from the praise, recognising that he'd not far from coming now if he's started running his mouth. He smiles inwardly when he rushes out, “make me come, oh, please, I fuckin' need it,”

Instead, he stops touching himself to reach into the spray, getting his hand wetter. It's just as good as spit and not as effective as lube, but he's thinking on his feet whilst teasing and he shifts higher onto his knees to take Danny deeper into his throat again. He's definitely sore now, but he pushes through and strokes his fingers behind Danny's balls, pressing firm but careful. Danny swears and widens his stance a little, accepting, and squeezes both of Ryan's shoulders, his lower back exposed to the hot water as his shirt moves up.

So wanton that he is, Danny's body gives easily and Ryan murmurs encouragingly as he keeps him pinned between two fingers and his working mouth, seeing the finish line. His abs contract and he almost slumps over Ryan once he sneaks in the tip of a third finger, filling him the best he can for now. His hole clenches and his cock jerks against the back of Ryan's throat, only the faint taste of salt as he comes.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck – I - ” he grunts, blurting the last stream across Ryan's tongue as he slowly pulls away. “Get up, get up now,” he adds urgently, trying to tug Ryan onto his feet himself.

It's a struggle after being down on his knees for so long somewhere unsuitable and he winces Danny swaps their positions and slams him into the wall, his hand instantly groping and his mouth lunging for his. He knows Danny can taste himself, but he's too hard, denied and wanting so badly that he melts into the fierce kiss between them and the urge to follow his lover into orgasm. Even so and after a minute to indulge, he dredges up rational thought from somewhere.

“We should stop,” he gasps, Danny licking the sweat from his neck and making him not sure who he's trying to convince more, “there's no time, we've been here too long - oh god, _Danny_ ,”

He must take pity on him because he ends the kiss to peck Ryan's cheek and take half a step back, still holding onto Ryan's forearms like he sometimes gets to do on screen. His hair curls softly onto his forehead, drying, but his gaze is desperately wanton and his grin is sharp. “Well, we have got a hotel for the night...”

He bites his lip and Ryan reaches over to finally shut the shower off, glad that he can remove Robert's clothes and quickly put on his own. The quiet is amplified now that there's no running water to disguise their moans and groans and he avoids Danny's eyes as they get dressed again, lest they be tempted to finish what they started here. He's still a little hard and a lot thrumming with pent up sexual energy when he manages to do up his jeans, but they both grin as they leave the room behind, knowing that they're going to make great use of their room when they get back to the hotel.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [theprincessed](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com). Come chat to me. :)


End file.
